


Lams Helpless Parody

by Starlord2004



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9924035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlord2004/pseuds/Starlord2004
Summary: Yet again, I'm back because I'm super bored and someone requested this. This is about how John meets Alexander, and how they become lovers over time.





	

(John):  
Oh  
I think that I've fallen for you  
Hey  
Oh  
I think that I've fallen for you  
Boy, you've got me helpless  
Look into your eyes and the sky's the limit  
I'm helpless  
Down for the count and I'm drowning in 'em  
I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight  
I was at a bar with fellow rebels on a hot night  
Lafayette was acting like we'd never been foredoomed  
Then I saw you and my heart went boom  
You captivated me from across the room  
Herc was listing feelings that he could only assume  
I knew right away I had to make you mine  
I grabbed Lafayette and said, Damn, he's looking fine  
Oh  
Lafayette made his way over to you  
And I got nervous thinking, what's he gonna do  
He whispered in your ear, I'm thinking, I'm through  
I looked from Lafayette to you and I'm just helpless  
Oh, look at those eyes  
Oh  
Yeah, I'm helpless  
I know  
I am so into you  
I am so into you  
I know I'm down for the count and I'm drowning in 'em  
(Alexander):  
Where are you taking me?  
(Lafayette):  
I know someone that I think you would get along with swimmingly  
(Alexander):  
Then by all means, lead the way  
(John):  
John Laurens. It's a pleasure to meet you.  
(Alexander):  
Laurens?  
(Lafayette):  
One of Washington's most trusted aids!  
(John):  
I presume that you would like to serve  
(Alexander):  
Yes, and I think serving with you would make it all the more worth while  
(Lafayette):  
You two have fun  
(John):  
One week later, we're talking to each other nightly  
Ranting about how patriots and slaves should all be free  
Lafayette's about to die because he screws with my emotions  
(Lafayette):  
I'm just saying, mon ami, you should be bolder with your notions-  
(John):  
STOP  
Some time later, we're moving to a knew fort  
Washington is yelling and his fuse is getting quite short  
I'm anxious inside as they complain and whine  
And I'm trying not to cry  
Because there's nothing you and I can't do  
For that reason, we may be going somewhere new  
Washington calls our names, I think, "We're through"  
But then he puts us in a quarter made for two  
And you turn to me smiling and I'm helpless  
Helpless  
That boy is mine  
That boy is mine!  
Helpless! Helpless!  
Down for the count, and I'm drowning in 'em  
(Alexander):  
Laurens, I know that this all isn't sane  
We could get hanged  
We'd surely get shamed  
Or left in the rain  
But we both have honor  
A tolerance for pain  
A lot of warfare knowledge   
An our top notch brains  
Insane  
Your presence brings out a verbally different side of me  
Your thoughts can side with me  
But wanting you feels like suicide to me  
No stress  
My romantic pride is never in doubt  
But when I look up and down your figure, I still can't can't figure it out  
We've both been living with restraints that had never felt mild  
My father left  
Your brothers died  
We grew up feeling wild  
But even with these laws that will always be real  
When I'm in your arms, that joy is all I ever want to feel  
(John):  
I've fallen way too hard for you  
I've fallen way too hard for you  
(Alexander):  
John  
(John):  
Hey, yeah, yeah  
(Alexander):  
I've never felt so  
(John):  
I'm down for the count and I'm-  
(Alexander):  
Yo, my life is gonna be fine cause John Laurens's in it  
(John):  
I look into your eyes and the sky's the limit, I'm   
Helpless  
Drowning in em  
In New York you can be a new man  
In New York you can be a new man  
In New York you can be a new man  
Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments below requesting a lams or just Hamilton parody in general of any song you might like (hint hint).
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I have literally nothing to do. This is what I can think of to pass my time.


End file.
